


月光与白雪

by hajimememe



Category: Kamen Rider Agito
Genre: M/M, 告别, 车
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hajimememe/pseuds/hajimememe
Summary: 一个之前的脑洞，算是我对Agito结局的另一种猜想，也算是自己对新文风的尝试。故事背景大概是，人类与Agito对立，Agito们遭到大量捕杀……
Relationships: Hikawa Makoto/Tsugami Shouichi
Kudos: 4





	月光与白雪

下午的时候下了一场雪，雪花不多不少，道路上铺洒一层，踩上去松松软软的。天空像是宣泄完了情绪，此时，没有风，也没有云。冰川诚抬起头，微凉月色下，他的脸明暗不清，胸口起伏一下，呼出的气息凝成水雾，在淡银色光芒中飘散。他将视线收回，低头紧了紧黑色的风衣，一步一步，沿着路走着，留下一串脚印。  
这条路，冰川诚曾走过很多次，熟悉到即使闭上眼睛，身体也可以本能地走下去。只需要再往前走几十步，穿过一个马路，途经一颗枝桠伸出围墙的橘子树，最后拐过那个街角，就可以回到家，回到属于他和翔一的家。会有暖暖的灯光，有晚餐的香味，还有翔一的笑容，能让一天的疲惫都融化，放松地垮下肩膀。  
“好想回家！”强烈的欲望催促着冰川，他加快了步伐，最后大步跑了起来。  
“回家！回家！”仿佛只剩下这个念头，他不顾一切奔跑着，鞋底重重落下将雪花溅起。家门就在他的前方，眼前浮现的是灯光，晚餐，翔一的笑容。  
翔一，翔一，翔一！  
他猛的将门推开，像是阳光下的透着七彩光晕的泡泡，“啵——”，轻轻破开。又或者是小女孩点燃的火柴，火光熄灭那一刻，幻象消失，门内迎接他的只有浓厚的黑暗与侵人的阴冷。冰川大声喘息着，随后呼吸渐渐平静，他关上门，转身看着空荡荡的房间，轻声说到：“我回来了。”  
冰川诚已经很长一段时间没有回家了，之前即使回来，也是匆匆睡上一晚便会离开。在违抗高层让他装备新的装甲去猎杀Agito的命令后，他便被停职了。他索性直接辞职，去为了保护Agito的合法生存权利而四处奔走。他并不擅长做这个，只能用自己的执着去坚持，通过各种渠道，去说服更多的人，去改变大众对Agito们的看法，可惜收效甚微。随着越来越多的人觉醒成为Agito，并不是所有人都能控制好新觉醒的力量，Agito伤人事件频出，人们开始畏惧Agito的力量。能觉醒成为Agito的人毕竟是少数，在绝大数是普通人的情况下，Agito便是异类。对异类力量的未知感，滋生出恐惧，对付恐惧的办法很简单，便是摧毁恐惧的源头。舆论导向下，政府高层研发出了针对Agito的强大装甲，成立专门用于捕杀Agito的队伍，许多刚觉醒还没有强大力量的Agito或者出现觉醒征兆的人，都被杀死或者拘捕。Agito们隐藏着自己小心翼翼地生活，而对于已经暴露的Agito们来说，只能是开始无尽的逃亡。  
做为最早觉醒的Agito之一，津上翔一的身份在矛盾爆发前，便被高层所知。虽然以他的力量而言，新的装甲并没有威胁，可是翔一不可能动手杀人，也不愿意连累自己的爱人和朋友们，同时为了自身的安全，离开是他唯一的选择。  
从翔一不得不离开，冰川已经很长很长一段时间了没有见过他了。他脱掉鞋，赤着脚踩在地板上，依稀的月光下，他看到了沙发上的傻傻玩偶，挂在椅背上的蓝色围裙，所有东西都没有动过。就仿佛，翔一根本没有离开过。  
这时他听到卧室里有轻微的响动，曾经做为警察的本能让他身体绷紧。  
“有什么人潜入进来了吗？”在现在这个特殊时期，什么事情都有可能发生。他放轻动作，慢慢转动把手，打开了卧室的门。卧室的窗帘是拉上的，光线更为昏暗，他隐约看到一个身影坐在床上。没有开灯，看不清那个人的样貌，只能看到那双眼睛里反光。  
多么熟悉的眼睛！还有那个气息！  
冰川快步走上前，在那人喊出自己名字时，半蹲着紧紧抱住对方。在身体贴近那一刻，他忘记了呼吸，只是不断加大力度，手臂骨骼用力到发痛，可是还想能够再近一些，近到心脏碰撞，近到血肉相融。  
冰川感受到那双手回抱住了他，手掌轻轻抚摸他的后背，安抚着他的情绪。他找回了自己的呼吸，身体松了下来，将头埋在那人的肩膀上，轻轻喃喃到：“翔一……”  
“诚，欢迎回家。”  
久违的问候声，平常到以前每一天都能听到，这一刻，在这句话中，酸涩感从鼻头蔓延至眼眶。冰川结束这个拥抱，退开两人的距离，黑暗中他看不清，只能用手摸索着翔一的脸，指尖从眉眼到嘴角。最后，他用手捧住翔一的下颌，直起上半身献上一个吻。  
唇齿相触的那一刹，心脏像是被手攥紧。唇瓣研磨着，翔一松开自己的牙齿，冰川伸出舌尖小心探入勾起对方的舌尖交缠，仔细品味描摹着每一处细节，细腻的水声与急促的鼻息缠绵着。他们忘情地投入到这个吻中，直到两人快要窒息，才堪堪分开。他们的额头靠在一起，分享着彼此的呼吸，在默契地抬眼对视时，小小的笑出了声。这是这么久以来，冰川和翔一唯一一次笑容。  
“翔一，你最近还好吗？”在略微平复心情后，冰川担心起翔一的现状。  
“我离开后找到了许多觉醒的Agito，我们彼此照顾，在没有暴露身份的同伴帮助下，藏在一个隐蔽的地方。”翔一简单讲述了自己的离开后的经历，虽然总是不断遇到追杀，但是好在大多都有惊无险。讲述过程中，冰川一直握住他的手。  
“所以，诚过的怎么样？没有我，你好像都不会照顾自己，好不容易长胖一些，现在居然又瘦了回去。”翔一抽出一只手，摸了摸他的脸。  
“我没问题的，他们不会对我怎么样。只是，有时候，真的……很思念翔一……”冰川抓住那只手，贴近自己的脸，闭上眼睛，脸颊蹭了蹭掌心。  
“我……我也很想念很想念诚……所以，即使知道这真的很任性，但是还是想来见诚最后一面。”翔一低下后，头发遮住了他的眼睛。  
“最后一面？你要去哪里吗？”  
“我们要离开日本，去一个更安全的地方，已经安排好了，会在明天离开。我们中大多数人都是刚觉醒或者即将觉醒的人，战斗力不强。为了保护他们，我有责任和他们一起离开。”翔一抬起头，直视着冰川的眼睛。“所以今天来，是和诚告别的。在Agito能生活在阳光下的那一天前，我们或许都不能再见面了……”翔一的声音越来越小，最后几乎快听不见。  
“翔一，对不起……是我没能保护好你……”  
“诚总是这么不会看氛围呢，我得在天亮之前赶回去，在这之前的几个小时，我们都可以在一起，你难道希望我们最后的时间是在道歉中度过的吗？”翔一想要像以前一样调笑一下，可是最后，他没能笑出声。  
“我不是这个意思……”冰川急忙想要解释，翔一却拽着他的衣领，一起倒在床上，然后用吻堵住了他之后的话。  
翔一一边吻着他，一边胡乱地扯着他的衣服，在凌乱的呼吸中身体扭动磨蹭着，领带被扯开丢到一旁，灵活的手指将纽扣一颗颗解开。  
“翔…翔一……你做什么……”冰川挣扎着逃出这个吻，微微推开翔一的肩膀。  
翔一停下动作，泄气般趴在他的身上，将全部的重量交付，侧头靠在他的胸膛上。  
“是我太贪心了吗？本想着只是来见见诚，结果见到了，就控制不住……控制不住自己想要很多的心情，拥抱，亲吻，甚至更多……”  
听着这个话，冰川心底翻腾不定。这一段时间里，他不断各地奔忙着，累的快晕倒才勉强睡下。他只是不想，不想有独处的空闲时间，他害怕一停下就会被思念追上，只能在记忆中反复煎熬折磨。  
“那么，我们来做吧。”冰川翻身将两人的位置颠倒，注视着黑暗中唯一有着光的眼睛，“我也想让翔一知道，像疯子一样思念着的人，不止你一个。”  
这句话结束，情绪再难克制，犹如决堤的潮水汹涌直下，没有什么能阻挡。他们疯狂地吻着，更像是本能地撕咬，抢夺彼此口腔里的空气，手撕扯着对方的衣服。只是现在而已，什么都不要去想，能感受到爱人的存在，便是整个世界。  
没有心思去找润滑液，翔一舔湿冰川的手指，便急着让他做扩张。很久未使用的穴口绞很紧，手指进去触及到干涩的内里，带来的是被开拓的钝痛。翔一不在乎，他调整自己的呼吸，手臂拥紧身上的人，将腿张得更开，配合着一切的动作。  
终于，他等到了冰川的进入，潦草的扩张让这个过程并不顺利，强烈的被破开的痛随着脊椎一节节传至神经末梢。可是没有关系啊，能再次真真切切感受诚，感受他的温度和心跳，一切就都没有关系了啊！数不清多少个夜晚里，在被追杀和躲藏中难得的睡眠里，翔一蜷缩着抱紧自己，依旧能感觉蚀骨的冷。梦魇里他像是还在那片海中，被浪花拍打裹挟，窒息感让他喊不出声，伸手也什么都抓不住。随后又是同伴被杀死的面孔，嘶吼着向他求救，温热的血珠溅在他的脸上。液体滴进眼中，红色晕满他的视线，是红色的，我们的血也是红色呀。所以，为什么……为什么！  
他醒来，看着自己的手，握紧冰凉的手心，渴望着，能再感受一次温暖。  
“翔一，很痛吗？”冰川轻声询问着，翔一摇了摇头，示意自己没有问题。  
不过进入时的滞涩感依旧很强，穴肉紧紧裹了上来，结合过程是从未体验过的艰难。完全进入的那一刻，熟悉的感觉涌上心头，如同他们曾在一起的无数个夜晚一样。他们可以黏黏糊糊的做爱，或者只是相拥在在一起睡觉，听着相同节奏的心跳，享受彼此的体温。冰川知道自己有些笨拙和迟钝，他不懂爱情和浪漫的氛围，但他知道和翔一在一起，哪怕是琐碎的生活小事都是快乐和满足。在他心中，或许和翔一一起吃饭是爱情，一起散步是爱情，一起除草是爱情，生命中有翔一的每一刻，都是他的爱情。  
这一刻，他拥有着爱，再过几个小时，他的爱会随着船，漂泊到他去不了的远方。他最后所能拥有的，便只有现在。  
冰川尝试着抽动自己的性器，撑开褶皱到深处去，温柔研磨着每一寸内里。穴道渐渐开始适应，分泌出的肠液慢慢溢出，让结合的位置湿润起来。性器前段碾过敏感点进入到更深，被刺激到的穴肉迅速贴上来吮吸着。美好的感觉让他加快了节奏，同时抬高翔一的臀部，仿佛确认什么般拉进两人距离，性器抽插着带出水声，在黑暗中格外清晰。  
翔一的小腿绷紧环住他的腰，仰着头脖颈勾勒出曲线，发出凌乱急促的呻吟声。体会着性爱带给他的真实感，又承受不住般，主动凑过去索吻。唇舌再度交缠在一起，配合着下身结合的动作，极尽忘我地抵死缠绵。  
明天会发生什么？Agito们的未来会怎么样？他们什么时候才能再见面？现在都抛在脑后吧，只是任性这一刻，占有彼此的这一刻，永远记住这一刻，这一刻便会是永恒。在以后茫茫的无尽黑夜里，这一刻的温暖，会回到黑甜的梦乡，给人无尽的宽慰。  
他们没有说话，全身心投入到这场性爱中，默契给予对方轻柔的爱抚。他们同呼同吸，他们十指相扣，胸膛紧紧相贴。黑暗中两个相互交叠的身影，仿佛融入了同一片化不开的黑暗，彻底合二为一。  
高潮的瞬间来临，他们呻吟出声，冰川抽出自己的性器，不顾高潮后紧致软肉的挽留，射在了外面。冰川和翔一四肢交叠躺在床上，因为怕高潮后带着热量的身体会冷，冰川为两人盖上了被子。温度散在被子里，温暖柔软，舒服地裹着赤裸的身体。困倦和疲惫袭上大脑，可逐渐回笼的理智让两人知道，为了安全，翔一不能再停留下去了。  
冰川主动松开翔一，起身到衣柜里拿出翔一以前的干净衣服，衣服还残留着翔一最爱的洗衣液的香味，那是他们一起在超市买的。冰川转身回到床上将衣服递给简单清理过身体的翔一，也摸索着穿上自己的衣服，然后低着头坐在床边。  
“刷——”是窗帘被拉开的声音，冰川抬起头，他看到了淡银色月光笼罩下的翔一，从开始到现在，他第一次看清了翔一的脸。熟悉到刻入骨髓的面容，以前总是会露出灿烂的笑，白白的牙齿，眯成一条缝的眼睛，是他最珍视的美好。这次一别，不知道什么时候才能再次看见，那个值得用一切去守护的笑容。  
随后，翔一召唤出腰带，左手举缓缓向胸前。“变身”，这句话喊出，身影消失在耀眼白光中，白光散去，Agito站在那里。月光洒在金色的角上，泛起淡淡的光泽。他微微侧头，红目看向光线无法照到的，阴影中的冰川身上。  
“诚……我要走了……在我不在的时间里，还请照顾好自己，我也会保重的，为了我们……未来的重逢。”翔一的声音很轻，即使隔着面甲，他也怕压抑不住，那不舍的颤抖声线。道别的话说完，他将视线投向窗外的雪，不去看冰川的表情。不回头，就不会想留下。  
“再见了……翔一。”冰川站起身，背对着他说出自己的告别。他们背对背站着，窗外投进的月光，反射着白雪的冷色，将他们各自所站的位置，分割成交界分明的明暗两块。  
冰川闭上眼，他听到窗户打开的声音，窗沿上雪花掉落的声音，脚踩在雪地上的声音，所有声音渐渐远去，直到一切又归于沉寂。  
此时，没有风，也没有云，微凉月光洒在白色雪上。

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次写虐，不是很擅长，谢谢看到这里的各位。我其实还是很爱冰翔的，下次不写了，也许吧……


End file.
